


Niezdany test

by chupaChak



Series: Intymne rozmowy [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Era Fic, Episode 02x09 Monsters, M/M, Nasir does have a temper
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir walczy z gniewem po teście Spartakusa i słowach Lugo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niezdany test

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Failed Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763866) by [aislingdoheanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: spoilery do 9 odcinka Spartakus: Zemsta „Potwory” i wcześniejszych wydarzeń.

Nasir wpadł jak burza do małego pomieszczenia należącego do Agrona; chociaż Nasir używał go więcej niż on. Rzucił miecz na ziemię i oparł się pragnieniu, by krzyknąć. Był wściekły — na siebie, na pieprzonego Lugo, nawet trochę na Spartakusa. W końcu pozwolono mu uczestniczyć w treningu, tylko po to, by udowodnić, że jest bezużyteczny.

Była to jego pierwsza noc na prawdziwej warcie, bez kontroli Agrona lub Spartakusa. Wcześniej obserwowali go, w przypadku gdyby odezwała się jego rana i potrzebował przerwy albo pomocy. Dziś był pierwszy raz bez nich, chociaż Nasir wiedział, że Agron położył się spać w miejscu, skąd mógł go widzieć; przynajmniej do czasu aż zaśnie.

I oczywiście była to noc, w którą Spartakus zwerbował Gannikusa i Kriksosa, by przetestować z nimi systemy obronne. W sprawdzianie, w którym wszyscy zawiedli.

Ale nikt bardziej niż Nasir.

 _Powiedział_ Lugo, aby otworzył pieprzone oczy, bo chciał spojrzeć na śpiących na dziedzińcu. I jak tylko odwrócił się tyłem, został zaatakowany. Ściągnięto go nagłym szarpnięciem z muru i błyskawicznie zaciśnięto dłoń na jego ustach. Próbował walczyć, do czasu aż Rzymianin przed nim zdjął maskę i zobaczył, że to Spartakus. Nakazał on Nasirowi i Lugo pozostać z boku i nie podnosić alarmu. Nasir tylko skinął raz głową i spuścił wzrok na ziemię.

Trzej mężczyźni szybko i cicho wspięli się na mur. Po chwili Nasir usłyszał okrzyk "Rzymianie", zanim do jego uszu dotarły odgłosy walki. Odwrócił się i ruszył do bramy, aby wrócić do świątyni i spróbował uspokoić nerwy. Chwycił pochodnię, gdy usłyszał krzyk Spartakusa.

— Dość!

Nasir stał z tyłu, rozdarty między patrzeniem na przywódcę, ziemię i szukaniem Agrona. Słuchał słów Spartakusa o tym, że wszyscy byliby już w zaświatach, gdyby to nie był test. I zanim odszedł, ostrzegł jeszcze, że czeka ich długi dzień przed wyprawą.

Nasir przekazał komuś pochodnię i wściekły wtargnął do pomieszczenia Agrona, starając się uspokoić. Niestety nieskutecznie. Myśli o teście, który zrobił im Spartakus, z powrotem zakradały się do jego umysłu, choć próbował się ich pozbyć.

Był zły, tak, ale ten gniew spowodowały również wątpliwości, które nękały go, odkąd postanowił zostać wojownikiem. Czy naprawdę był tak głupi, aby wierzyć, że on, prosty niewolnik ciała, mógłby walczyć jak wojownik, trenować jak gladiator, i odnieść _sukces_?

Tak, był.

— Pierdolony test — narzekał Agron, wchodząc do pokoju.

— W którym zawiedliśmy — powiedział Nasir, zdejmując swoją pelerynę.

— Następny przejdziemy pomyślnie — powiedział Agron i Nasir usłyszał determinację w jego głosie. Nie zareagował, bo nie był tego tak pewien jak Agron. Powiedzie im się następnym razem jedynie wtedy, jeśli on nie będzie stał na warcie. Nadawał się tylko do drążenia pieprzonego tunelu i wydawania posiłków, czyli tego, co by robił, gdyby był jeszcze niewolnikiem. Bo tym naprawdę był. Nie był wojownikiem ani żołnierzem, i nigdy nie będzie wyszkolony na takim poziomie, jakiego Spartakus oczekuje od swoich żołnierzy.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zacisnął pięści, aż poczuł, jak łagodnie objęły je dłonie Agrona. Wyszarpnął ręce z uścisku i odwrócił się od kochanka, by przygotować do porannego treningu.

— Co cię tak złości? — zapytał Agron, opierając się o ścianę.

— To nie dotyczy ciebie — odrzekł, nie poświęcając Agronowi żadnej uwagi. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Agrona badające przyczynę jego zdenerwowania, mimo to nie dał mu żadnej wskazówki. Wiedział, że zawiódł, ale nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, nie z Agronem. Nie przeżyłby ponownie okazania przed nim swoich słabości.

Agron westchnął i podszedł do Nasira, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach.

— Twój gniew jest niesłuszny. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni przez ten pierdolony test — praktycznie wysyczał.

— Jednak tylko dwóch stało na straży — przypomniał Nasir. Cały czas zaciskał szczękę, aby się powstrzymać przed całkowitym wybuchem przy Agronie.

— I żaden ze ścierw w pobliżu mnie nie znalazł pieprzonej broni — odpowiedział.

— To było moje pierdolone zadanie wyczekiwać ataku! — krzyknął. — Mogłem tylko stać na warcie. Teraz obawiam się, że już nawet nie będę mile widziany na treningu.

Agron przesunął dłoń na twarz Nasira, łagodnie obejmując jego szczękę.

— Jeśli tak się stanie, sam będę cię trenować. — Uśmiechnął się, najprawdopodobniej chcąc go uspokoić.

Nasir spojrzał na niego, ale nic nie odpowiedział. To naprawdę było takie proste z Agronem. Nie chciał widzieć Nasira siedzącego z boku, kiedy wiedział, jak bardzo chciał, potrzebował pomagać. To dlatego Nasir miał mu towarzyszyć podczas zwiadu na statkach handlowych. Jednak to nie usunęło wątpliwości ani żądła niepowodzenia z jego umysłu.

— Posilę się przed treningiem — rzekł Agron, puszczając jego twarz. — Przyłączysz się?

— Mam własne sprawy do załatwienia — odpowiedział mu.

Agron skinął głową i zostawił go jego własnym myślom, za co był mu dozgonnie wdzięczny. Był jeszcze wściekły i nie chciał na niego wylewać nienawiści i gniewu. Jeśli Agron by został, kontynuowałby też starania, by go uspokoić, ponieważ nienawidził, gdy Nasir czymś się martwił. Ale choć bardzo mile widziane były komfortowe słowa i dotyk Agrona, nie tego potrzebował w tym momencie. Musiał czuć w sobie przepływ gniewu, aby móc go wykorzystać na swoją korzyść w trakcie treningu. Chciał mieć okazję udowodnić swoją wartość, Spartakusowi, Agronowi, pieprzonemu Lugo, całemu obozowi, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Teraz, kiedy wyzdrowiał, _sam_ o siebie zadba.

Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się wyglądać na spokojnego, gdy wyszedł na światło wczesnego poranka, aby rozpocząć trening, ale krew nadal płonęła w jego żyłach. Stanął obok Agrona na piasku, czekając aż Spartakus przemówi. Wokół niego wszyscy kłócili się i krzyczeli, więc i jego gniew ponownie rozgorzał. Chciał chwycić za broń i móc wykorzystać go do lepszego celu.

Agron musiał wyczuć jego wzburzenie, bo położył mu rękę na plecach, ciągnąc nieznacznie do siebie, zarówno w komforcie jak i ostrzeżeniu. Gniew Nasira nie zrobi nic dobrego, gdy będzie tutaj tak stał — jak jasno wynikało z tych wszystkich kłótni wokół niego. Wziął głęboki oddech i przysunął się bliżej Agrona.

Zapewne bogowie patrzyli i śmiali się z rozbawieniem na myśl, że Agron próbował go uspokoić. To zazwyczaj Nasir był tym, który uspokajał gladiatora. Być może towarzystwo Agrona wpłynęło na niego na więcej sposobów, niż miał pojęcie.

Próbował słuchać tego, co mówił Spartakus, ale był zbyt rozproszony przez sposób, w jaki Lugo wpatrywał się w niego, a potem jego miecz.

— Daj Lugo wojownika na wartę — odezwał się nagle niski człowiek. Agron odwrócił się do niego i położył dłoń na jego torsie, nie pozwalając mu się zbliżyć. — A nie karła bez jaj!

Nasir rzucił się do Lugo, ale zatrzymało go ramię Agrona. Gladiator trzymał obie ręce w górze, starając się utrzymać Lugo i Nasira w odległości.

— Moje jaja nie pozwoliły na wtargnięcie — wysyczał Nasir, walcząc z Agronem. — To ty miałeś zamknięte oczy w pogoni za snami.

Agron opuścił ramię, którym powstrzymywał Nasira i odwrócił się twarzą do Lugo. Nasir miał tylko moment, by podziwiać rozpalający się dla niego temperament Agrona.

— Zasnąłeś? — spytał Spartakus ze swojego miejsca na szczycie schodów.

Agron górował nad Lugo, gdy mówił:

— I ty winisz Nasira, leniwy ścierwie!

Nasir poczuł mały uśmiech na ustach i przypływ ciepła w policzkach na myśl, że Agron staje w ten sposób w jego obronie. Choć może to również odżył gniew z ostatnich godzin.

— Przestań bronić swojego chłoptasia — zawołał Kriksos — i spójrz na własne porażki!

Agron odwróciła się do niego i zaczął podchodzić. Nasir zakołysał się na piętach w próbie zatrzymania go albo pomocy, jeszcze nie zdecydował.

— Więc zróbmy test jeszcze raz, a pieprzony rezultat będzie inny! — krzyknął Agron.

Spartakus położył rękę na torsie Kriksosa i powiedział:

— Rzymianie nadejdą! Jeśli będziemy wówczas podzieleni, padniemy przed nimi na kolana.

Agron warknął i cofnął się na swoje miejsce obok Nasira.

Ludzie zaczęli wykrzykiwać pytania do Spartakusa i obelgi do siebie. Nasir skoncentrował się na ciężkim oddechu Agrona, starając się uspokoić własny.

Do czasu aż Lugo przemówił ponownie:

— Dlaczego karzeł ma miecz, a Lugo nie?

Nasir podjął próbę dotarcia do niego, ale ponownie zatrzymało go ramię Agrona. Położył je na jego brzuchu, dłonią łagodnie chwytając za biodro. Nasirowi wystarczył moment dotyku Agrona, by z powrotem go uspokoić, zanim odepchnął jego rękę.

Saxa zaczęła mówić i Nasir odwrócił się do Agrona, aby przetłumaczył.

Agron westchnął, a potem popatrzył na Spartakusa.

— Zapytała, dlaczego wypuściłeś Ilithię, skoro Glaber nie dostarczył broni, jak obiecał.

— Też się nad tym zastanawiałem — wtrącił Gannicus i wszystkie oczy skierowały się na przywódcę w oczekiwaniu na jego odpowiedź.

Spartakus rozejrzał się, zanim przemówił.

— Odebranie jej życia nic by nam nie dało. Służyłoby tylko źle wymierzonej zemście. Jesteśmy lepsi niż to — przerwał, patrząc na każdego ponownie. — Jesteśmy lepsi od Rzymian.

Nasir spuścił wzrok, jego gniew nieznacznie się zmniejszył po słowach Spartakusa. Trak miał rację, jak to często bywało. Głupie kłótnie nie pomogą im pokonać Rzymian. Ani niepotrzebny gniew. Skupi się na dzisiejszym treningu, co na pewno skutecznie przygasi jego wściekłość.

— Lugo, Nasir! — zakrzyknął Oenomaus — Zajmijcie pozycje na murze.

Nasir zasyczał, ponieważ Lugo był ostatnim człowiekiem, z którym chciał stanąć na warcie. Chciał walczyć! Zacisnął ręce na mieczu, wykonując ruch w kierunku Lugo. Nagle poczuł na twarzy dłoń, która ściągnęła jego uwagę.

— Nie zagub się w gniewie. Nie masz _nic_ do udowodnienia — ostrzegł Agron. — Jesteś wielkim pieprzonym wojownikiem i Oenomaus musi trenować innych do _twojego_ poziomu.

Nasir wziął głęboki wdech i skinął głową. Agron uwolnił jego twarz z delikatną pieszczotą, zanim go odesłał. Nadal zaskakiwało Nasira, że dla człowieka z takim temperamentem jak Agron uspokojenie go było łatwe jak zaczerpnięcie powietrza. Wspiął się szybko na mur, upewniając, że zachowuje sporą odległość od Lugo. Nie zawiedzie ponownie ani nie pozwoli małostkowemu gniewowi oderwać go od wyznaczonego zadania.


End file.
